Mimikyu vs Charlotte
MimikyuCharlotteFakeTNv2.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele v2 MimikyuCharlotteFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele v1 This is a What-If? Death Battle Featuring Mimikyu from Pokemon, and Charlotte from Puelle Magi Madoka Magica. Description These two may have a cute and charming appearance, but these are some of the most deadly killer's in their universe. Will Mimikyu just be another snack for Charlotte? Or will the little witch learn what dark secrets will taint it's last remaining life? Interlude Soul: Dolls are one of the most well selling toy next to the Yo-Yo, and the LEGO, whether in the form of a charming little bear, or a little baby girl. Sun: And these two say to hell with that! As the appearance of the fighter means squat in a fight to the death. Mimikyu the Disguise Pokemon. Soul: And Charlotte, the doll witch who loves to eat cheese... And Mami's head... Sun: He's Soul, and I'm Sun.... Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon Death Battle... Mimikyu Shadow Sneaks into DEATH BATTLE Soul: There are many mysterious Pokemon in the Alola region, from the Gardian Deity Tapus, the Ultra Beasts, and the slick and sneaky Decidueye, but none is as mysterious as Mimikyu. Sun: What is known about it that it true form is so terrifying, that one glance instantly develops so much fear in whoever sees it, they instantly die of a heart attack. To gain the love of people, it made itself a little Pikachu costume so people would love it. Why don't people love it? IT IS SO CUUUUUUUTE! Soul: Mimikyu hates Pikachu with every fiber of its being and will attack one on site, not caring about what is harmed in the process... Sun: Okay, not so cute... But even so, with all the abilities and attacks it has, I would still catch one and love it... I'd probably name it something like Stitch... Soul: Speaking of abilities, Mimikyu's signature ability is Disguise, which lets it take any number of damage from an attack and have no harm done to it, but instead to the head of it's costume. Sun: During this time, it can use moves like Hone Claws to buff its Attack and Accuracy, Double Team to boost its evasiveness by moving so fast, it looks like it is in multiple places at once. Or it can lower it's foes attack power with Charm or Baby-Doll Eyes. Soul: It also has a lot of different attacking moves, like Wood Hammer, a powerful Grass Type attack that does some recoil, Play Rough, a powerful STAB Fairy Type move that lowers the foes defense afterwards, Shadow Claw, a STAB Ghost Type move that has a high chance of getting a critical hit, and Shadow Sneak, a STAB Ghost Type move that always gets the first hit. Sun: It also has attacks to be a bit more tricky, like Astonish a weak STAB Ghost Type move that has a chance of flinching an opponent, Feint Attack a weak Dark Type Move that never misses, Mimic and Copycat to copy an enemies attack, and Pain Split an attack which the user and the target switch current HP. Soul: Mimikyu has some very high, Attack, Defense, Special Defense, and Speed stats, making it a valued partner in battle. But even so, it's low HP stats make it so while it can take a few hits due to its defenses, it will not take long to beat it, and if its disguise is broken it takes a long time to patch it up again. Also status elements like burn or poison can get through a disguise. Sun: Even so, they say looks can be deceiving, and from what we see of Mimikyu it will sweep your team, and I am going to go out, and catch one. Be right back! Soul: We still have another bio to do! And a resu-... Sound of a door being shut is heard as the words no regrets are heard being shouted. Soul: Yeah she is sooooo fired... (plays: Mimikyu Quote) Charlotte takes a bite out of DEATH BATTLE Soul: Is there a wish you have wanted granted so badly you would trade your soul for it? Sun: GIMME GIMME GIMME! Soul: That is the life for the Puella Magi, or Magical Girl. After making a wish they get a magical ability, a soul gem, and a weapon, and have to hunt witches. Only thing is, when a Magical girl's soul gem is tainted, a magical girl will become a witch. And one day, magical girl Nagisa Momoe of an unknown cause had her Soul Gem tainted, becoming the witch Charlotte, with only one goal. To eat as much cheese as possible. Are you still sure you want to be a magical girl? Sun: Done, and I wished for Immortality. SUCKS TO BE YOU KYUBEY! AND BEING IMMORTAL, I WILL NEVER BE A WITCH! Soul: Why have you not been fired yet... Sun whacks Soul in that back of the head with a baseball bat while screaming Bonk. Soul: No more sugar for you! And back to Charlotte, and onto her abilities. All witches except for two rest in a labyrinth they created, hidden from reality, a city block sized dimension. And each have minions known as familiars, and Charlotte has a few of them, such as Pyotrs which are just fodder, and Polina also just fodder but they can help heal magical girls... During law of cycles, which is not going to be in effect for this battle. Sun: Charlotte has two forms, in her first form, she attacks with literal desserts with anything but what she craves most cheese... And Mami's head... Soul: When damaged enough she goes into her next form, which comes out of the bottom of the small doll and is way more dangerous, and it will try to eat anything in its way. Charlotte has been proved to be a formidable witch, having ending the streak of Mami Tomoe... Sun: BY EATING HER HEAD, AND THE REST OF HER BODY LATER! And this is about the only notable thing she did, yet she caught Mami off guard, and was only able too because Mami was trying to show off. Heck, Homura who was apparently weaker than Mami was able to defeat that same form right after Charlotte ate her. And Charlotte can easily be distracted by cheese. Soul: A. Homura had time stopping hax, B... I have no counter for that... (Plays: Charlotte Quote Scene) Fight Soul: Alright the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all... Sun: Its time for a DOLL BATTLE!!! '---Witches' Labyrinth---Unknown Time---' A young female trainer didn't know how they got here, this pace was strange, they are trapped, and they want to go out to see her mom again. There were all these weird creatures around that weren't any kind of Pokemon, but they kept attacking. Shure she was able to fend them off with a freshly caught Yungoose, but there were to many. As the young trainer wandered futher into the strange labyrinth she saw a strange doll like creature. The young girl threw a Pokeball at it only for it to bounce of and hit the girl in the head, knocking a Pokeball from her belt off and towards the ground. The doll creature turned around, revealing itself to be the witch of sweets, Charlotte. Charlotte summoned a giant cake, crushing the trainer and everything she had, but as a thing of frosting got onto the falling Pokeball, a small creature that looked like it was in a costume came out ready to battle, only to see some familiars fighting over the crushed remains of its trainer... This obvious Mimikyu filled with rage had a claw com out from underneath it killing the familiars, and gaining the attention of Charlotte. Only one of these two will leave this battle alive... FIGHT! Mimikyu instantly used Hone Claws, boosting both it's Accuracy and Attack, and then used Double Team, moving so quickly it creates after images boosting its evasivness. Charlotte than attacks with a cupcake launching it at one of the Mimikyus, but it ends up hitting a fake, only to get hit from an Astonish making it flinch, and uses a Feint Attack, knocking Charlotte towards the ground. The witch gets up launching multiple sweets at the Mimikyus, but hits the real one, causing both its disguise to break and its clones to go awa, as Charlotte headbutts the copy cat into a wall of the labyrinth, only for Mimikyu to grab it's tail treebranch and slam it into Charlotte's face using Wood Hammer. as the doll flops away, apparently lifeless as Mimikyu takes recoil damage, making it very weak and close to death. Something than starts to come out of the doll like black smoke as it takes the shape of Charlotte's second form! As the witch glared down at the damaged creature and slowly moved towards it, it felt like it's life was connected to the creature's, as it felt immense pain as the costumed creature then felt all better, its disguise was fixed as well. As Charlotte was about to chomp onto Mimikyu, Mimikyu became a Shadow and dashed away behing the witch and lashed out from behind it drawing blood from the sweet hoarder. Mimikyu than dashed towards the creature in pain, kicking up a giant dust cloud as parts of the witch fell out of it. But damaging Mimikyu's disguise heavily in the process. Three witnesses saw the little thing kill the witch as a small jewel came from it's remains. ???: Wha-what was that thing Mami? Mami: I don't know Madoka! But it must be pretty powerful! ???: Look at that! it is the corpse of... Was that thing its friend? Madoka: I think so Sayaka... Mami: Well, since it doesn't have a home, looks like I will just have to give it one... But first I have to free Homura... K.O! Mimikyu is repairing its disguise with all these small doll clothes in front of it in Mami's apartment, while Charlotte's dungeon starts to fade. Results (Plays: Mimikyu Winning Theme) Sun: *crying* It only wanted a friend... TOO CUTE! Soul: While Charlotte held the advantage in Attack Potency, that was really all she had in terms of advantages. And yes, Charlotte could one shot Mimikyu while it its Second Form after taking care of its disguise, Mimikyu's wide variety of moves and way superior speed allowed it to take the win. Sun: While yes, Charlotte did kill Mami, but it was mostly because Mami got overconfident and was to shocked to move away before Charlotte could finish her, the rate that the witch moved at would have given Mami ample time to move away. And this is what we call Plot Induced Stupidity. Not to mention with attacks like Shadow Sneak and Double Team, Mimikyu can blitz Charlotte easily. Not to mention Pain Split would easily heal Mimikyu if the first form of Charlotte dealt out too much damage to it. Soul: Also, Hone Claws and Charm can completely change the tide, making Mimikyu stronger and Charlotte weaker, and Slash and Shadow Claw's high critical hit chance would trigger sometime, doing massive damage to the witch. Sun: In the end, Charlotte just couldn't Playte out until this was over... Soul: The winner is Mimikyu! MimikyuWins.PNG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs PMMM' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles